the_world_of_sionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dane
Dane (High Lady of Lords) If you need a jar opened, a bulding built or a tree cut down, there are few who would so willingly rise to the task as Dane. Dane has served time as any manly role you might imagine, lumberjack, miner, soldier, peace keeper. You name it, Dane has done it - and he will likely tell you about it over several ales in a local tavern. None are so manly as Dane, any who choose to mock his complete lack of facial hair, his suspiciously smooth skin and his strangely arousing scent are often greeted with a bottle to the face. Dane is a mans man, rugged and able to wrestle with people well past his own height (which tends to be most High Lords). Dane is therefore in charge of all things male, he has a most intimate, almost scientific, understanding of what it takes to be a man. High Lords reguarly consult Dane when manly issues arise, such as needing to complain about their partners excessive spending, or whether or not they should invest in a new cart with 2 horse fastenings, or switch out for an older yet more reliable 3 seat ox-cart. Dane is notably close to Elith, although both claim their relationship to be 'strictly proffesional'...whatever that means. Physical Appearance Dane boasts a wild head of hair, that is barely contained by a red bandana. His face is soft and oddly feminine, yet Dane nearly always wears a manly snarl, almost looking ready to attack or go hunting at a moments notice. Standing at only 6 foot 4 inches, Dane is small for a High Lord, yet he more than makes up for this with considerable muscle mass. Dane, for reasons many can't quite work out, chooses to wear notably baggy shirts, that cover the entirety of his chest yet expose his arms entirely. A rope belt and some loose slacks are what he chooses to wear below the waist. Dane is rarely seen without his cigar, a symbol of his ultimate manliness! Time During the Era of Abandonment Nearly all of Danes time during the era of abandonment was spent as a mercenary. His natural tendancy for violence coupled with his short temper made him a natural sellsword. Dane earnt a fair amount of wealth through his trade, often spending his hard earned rewards in the local tavern where he would normally brag into the long hours of the night about his recent kill. Occasionally, Dane would take some time out to pursue a personal desire. Dane would often rush into a situation more to prove a point to herself than any promise of reward. The High Lady of Lords views himself as the toughest, strongest and fastest and he will happily take on opponents just to prove this point. However, it wasn't until Dane attempted to single handedly capture the Sisyphus Fort that she encountered something she did not intend. The fort had been inhabited by a band of Fanacia, this Dane knew well, but the fort itself held a great amount of secrets. Fort Sisyphus was originally built as a a holding place for Source prisoners of war. As a result, the undercroft of the fort is vast and expansive. The Source infused many areas with their various wants, ensuring that navigating the forts underbelly is no easy task. Regardless of these unexpected challenges, Dane proceeded deep into the fort, stopping only to deal with any Fanacia that were foolish enough to try and stop him. The Source, many years prior had managed to capture First Sergeant Harkins and imprison him within the fort. After fighting off many Fanacia, solving the Source puzzles and evading many devious traps, Dane managed to make his way to the inner cell where Harkins had originally been detained. Her corpse was long gone, but her war-odo was intact. As a result, Dane took the war-odo for himself. Harkins had named it 'Euphoria' in her time. Dane decided the name was more than appropriate. To this day, Dane still uses Euphoria. Dane has never been more a more deadly opponent in battle.